The Band of Nine
The Band of Nine were a group of merchants, mercenaries and pirates from the Free Cities who banded together to carve out kingdoms for themselves and who caused great turmoil in Essos and the Stepstones. Members * Lyseni pirate Salazor Saan * Exiled Summer Islander Prince Jhalobhar Xoro * Captain of the Bronze Circle, Makmol zo Ozoz * Stormlander Andros Tarth, known as the Blood Sapphire * Tyroshi nobleman Illan Irnys * Maegon of House Targaryen * Mhysa - a mercenary supposed from the ruined city of Bhorash * The Nightowl of Norvos * Mors Bone, the Commander of the Three Sails sellsail fleet. History In 258AA, a group of ambitious individuals first met at the Merchant's House in Volantis. Amongst their numbers are the Lyseni pirate Salazor Saan, the exiled Summer Islander Jhalobhar Xoro, Captain of the Bronze Circle Makmol zo Ozoz, the Stormlander Andros Tarth, known as the Blood Sapphire, the Tyroshi nobleman Illan Irnys, Maegon of House Targaryen, Mhysa - a mercenary supposed from the ruined city of Bhorash, the thief known as the Nightowl of Norvos and Mors Bone, the Commander of the Three Sails sellsail fleet. In time, they would be remembered as the Band of Nine, and their actions infamous. In 259AA, the Band of Nine launched a surprise attack on the settlement of Achissa, shattering the few defences that the town possessed. Such actions garnered the attention of Lys, who claim dominion over the city, but the fleet needed to ferry the Lyseni army to the Disputed Lands was currently indisposed in the Stepstones, where the Free City is feuding with the Pirate-Lord of Larazor's Rock. When they eventually arrived, they find the town to be fortified, and ruled by the Tyroshi merchant Illan Irnys. Commanded by Telyr Ostyris, the Lyseni army moved to liberate the city, but such actions leave the city of Lys unguarded. The fleets of Salazor Saan and Mors Bone sailed into the harbour of the Free City, delivering the Bronze Circle and Mhysa's Men into the Lysene streets. The city falls, and the Band of Nine installs themselves as the new Conclave of Magisters in the city. The Band of Nine continued their expansion in the Disputed Lands over the course of the coming months, claiming the land around the Navari river and the Violet Lake, as well as pushing further east towards the Orange Shore. During the attempted theft of the ancestral axe of House Aerteris of Volantis by the Nightowl of Norvos the sister of Tiger Triarch Haelor Staegone was killed, and the wrath of the First Daughter was unleashed. Staegone sailed west to Lys in hunt of the rest of the Band of Nine, ravaging the city. Those of the Band of Nine that survive flee for the Stepstones, eager to create kingdoms of their own in the archipelago. The rebuilding of the city occurred following the expulsion of the Band of Nine by the Tiger Triarch Haelor Staegone. There were those in the city that feared the Volantenes may seek to conquer the city, but true his word, Haelor invaded only to seek revenge against the Band of Nine in response to his sister's death at the hand of the Nightowl of Norvos, and returned to Volantis after their defeat. Having carved themselves Kingdoms in the Stepstones, the last of the Band of Nine start a series of internal power struggles within the isles. The Summer Islander Jhalobhar Xoro claims Redwater, Guardian and Golden Haven, settling primarily on the lattermost for its similarities to Moluu, his birth-isle. Maegon Targaryen claims Bloodstone and the Veiled Isle, whereas Salazor Saan rules his kingdom from Scarwood. Maegon is slain when his ship is sunk off the coast of Grey Gallows by the Saan, who claims the isles ruled by the Valyrian for himself. Unhappy with the Stepstones, Andros Tarth sails for the Summer Isles in contrast to the other surviving members of the Band of Nine. He lands upon the Isle of Women, and his men ravages the peaceful peoples that call the isle their home, and he declares himself King of the Summer Sea. When he tries to expand his kingdom to include Walano, the Zhaqu family rallies a number of peoples from the isles, who unite to expel the Stormlander from the isles. Andros Tarth returns to the Stepstones, but his ship is sunk by his former ally as he tries to approach the territory of Salazor Saan. After the death of both Maegon Targaryen and Andros Tarth, the exiled Summer Islander Prince Jhalobhar Xoro started to grow deeply paranoid of Salazor, assuming that he would soon be betrayed by the Lyseni. Xoro’s assumption would ultimately prove to be correct, for Salazor had arranged for poisoned quills to be hidden within the Summer Islander’s colourful feathered neck-frill, a ploy that resulted in the exiled Prince’s quick but undoubtedly agonising death in 265AA. In 273AA, Salazor Saan died from a pox, by which time he had grown fabulously wealthy from bribes received from Archon and Magisters alike, in hope of buying his allegiance. Taking their coin then pillaging their ships proved all the more profitable however, and thus many since have travelled for the Stepstones in hopes of discovering his supposed horde. Category:War Category:Battles Category:Essos Category:Essosi Category:Volantis Category:Lys Category:Achissa Category:Stepstones Category:The Band of Nine